


sex at 1am

by chocofes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocofes/pseuds/chocofes
Summary: arashi and mika have the sex they deserve





	sex at 1am

**Author's Note:**

> hi the tags arnt fucking working for me so ill just put stuff i couldnt put in tags here
> 
> arashis a trans girl and mikas a trans boy theyre both trans because well.... transphobes please DONT interact
> 
> i wrote this at 1am while horny hence the title
> 
> um i didnt proofread this so just take it
> 
> also hehe 420 words

"Nnha, Nn.. Naru-chan, keep…”

“Oh my, don't forget to breathe, Mika-chan.”

Arashi goes slowly, hips rolling forward shallowly as she fucks Mika lovingly. The boy underneath her writhes, cheeks flushed bright red and head rolling to the side.

“Feels—” His voice cracks. “Feels good, _so_ good N-Naru-chan, ah, keep goin’, please…”

“I won't stop Mika-chan, I won't,” she mumbles, her own breathing beginning to pick up. She bites her lip, leaning down to press kisses and gentle bites to Mika's pale neck. Mika tightens around her, back arching. “Mika-chan's _sooo_ wet as always…” she murmurs teasingly, and she feels the boy tense up in response.

“‘C-Cuz Naru-chan's so good,” he responds, “how could I not…”

The girl only hums in reply, and brings her hands down to let slim fingers toy at Mika's clit. He keens at that, hips rolling upwards— which Arashi revels in, because that feels so good around her cock.

She rolls his clit in circles, like how she's seen in AVs— or how she's seen him do to himself, how she knows he likes it. His expression screws up, mouth open in a small o shape. He writhes with pleasure, and Arashi lets her other hand trail up to squeeze one of his small breasts.

“Na— aaru-chan, m'se- sensitive there, _ohh_ …” He breaks off into a moan, and his voice goes up nearly an octave, whimpers and gasps high-pitched. She almost forgets what she's doing, but lets her hips move faster, thrusting forward at higher speeds.

Mika raises his arms to loop around Arashi's shoulders, and she leans down so their bodies are pressed closer. Moving her face up, she pulls Mika into a kiss, deep and nothing but caring and loving. She retracts the hand from his chest and uses it to hold his thigh up instead, movements growing faster, more erratic. She's reaching her peak, she knows this, and when her precious Mika whimpers a “Naru-chan, m'close,” she knows it's the same for him.

She sees stars when she cums, a loud moan, high and unabashed spilling out. She cums inside Mika, all hot and sticky. Mika follows soon after, spasming underneath her and holding onto her like a lifeline, moaning wantonly and breathily.

When they're both finished, Arashi pulls out and curls up next to Mika, not bothering to clean up yet. She pulls the blanket up, and when she's settled properly, Mika's already fast asleep. She smiles fondly, pulling her boyfriend into her arms, and allows her eyes to flutter shut too.

 


End file.
